Trust
by animeismysport
Summary: Sequel to loving you. Kyo and Haru get into a huge argument and they break up. Yuki Tohru and Shigure convince him to go back to Kyo but will Kyo be able to trust Haru again. Haru said he would never leave him. You might wanna read Loving you before you read this but I guess you don't have to.


Haru came home from school late today.

"Where were you?" His lover Kyo asked worried

"I had to stay after for tutoring is that okay?" Haru asked in a rude annoyed voice. He was annoyed by how long the tutoring was.

"Its fine as long as that's what your were doing" Kyo said just as rude

"What else would I be doing you don't let me do anything" Haru said staring at Kyo who was cooking dinner.

"I don't know you never tell me anything either" Kyo said grabbing the spice needed.

"What the hell are you talking about" Haru said yanking Kyo around making him drop the spice and the glass shattered on the floor.

"Nothing just making sure you were studying and that's all" Kyo said putting the other spices down so nothing else would break

"Kyo why cant you trust me" Haru yelled

"I do" He fired back

"Then why are you acting like I'm doing something awful to you" he said

"I'm just asking so I can make sure there's not someone else" Kyo said

"WHY WOULD THERE BE SOMEONE ELSE" Haru yelled

"Why are you yelling" Kyo said facing him

"Oh my god this happens every week why cant you just trust me for once"

"I do"

"No you do not its annoying having to deal with this shit from you everyday" Haru yelled

it got quiet "Well maybe you should go" Kyo chocked out

"Yeah maybe I should. Maybe I could find someone better who can actually trust me" Haru said grabbing his stuff

"Haru" Kyo choked watching him pick up his stuff.

"Shut up, I don't know what I was thinking. If you cant even trust me what's the point" Haru said walking to the door. Kyo followed close behind but stop when he saw Haru rip of his necklace breaking it and throwing it to the floor.

The necklace with the shell that matched the one on Kyo's bracelet. The one Haru got to show Kyo he loved him. The one that he never took of since he started dating Kyo. It was now on the floor, the chain was broken and scattered along the floor. Haru was gone.

Kyo leaned against the wall looking at the necklace. He slid down covering his face. Before he knew it he was in an all out crying fit. No not crying. He lost it screaming throwing stuff breaking glasses. Dinner was completely forgotten. Kyo laid on his side completely broken. He was balled up crying his eyes out. He lost everything. He grabbed the necklace and squeezed it. He kept it in his hand as he crawled to their bedroom Changed into a baggy t-shirt that was Haru's and Haru's shorts that were too big for him and he laid on Haru's side of the bed hugging Haru's pillow.

Haru walked up to Shigure's house

"Haru? why are you here?" Yuki asked concerned

"I just broke up with Kyo" Haru said

Tohru dropped the pan holding dinner and Shigure almost broke the door opening it.

"WHAT?" They both said completely ignoring the fact that dinner was on the floor.

"Well he cant trust me so whats the point" He said sitting down.

"Haru what are you talking about" Yuki said sitting with him

Haru told them everything that they said and how he left the house.

"I-I even broken the necklace" He said taking in the fact that what he did was ridiculous.

"Haru, people fight all the time." Shigure said sitting down, "The fight that you two just had is a really common thing that people should fight about everyday".

"Why would they fight about that everyday" Haru said confused

"Well not everyday but people fight about that when they get insecure" Shigure said "You should take it as a compliment I would say."

"Kyo's scared of loosing you" Yuki said bluntly

"H-how do you know that" Haru said defensively. He knew he messed up now and he felt awful.

"Haru haven't you noticed. Every time a girl looks at you he hugs your arm, When ever a guy even so much and high fives you he freaks out and when you hug anyone he looks like he's about to die" Yuki said.

"And Haru, Kyo loves you so much" Tohru said handing him her phone

he read the texts

 _I love love love my boyfriend_

 _Haru makes me so happy I wanna marry him_

 _Haru told me he will stay with me forever and I believe him._

 _I trust Haru_

 _Haru told me the day he stops loving me he will take off the necklace. He told me he would never take it off._

"W-w-when did he send these?" Haru said on the verge of tears

"He sends me these all the time. Your all he ever talks about. He sends me something every week about you" Tohru said

"I messed up. I gotta go. thank you." Haru said almost crying.

He ran out of the house and ran as fast as he could back to their apartment. _I took off the necklace. I still love him_ Haru thought

He fumbled for his keys and slammed open the door. "Oh my god" Haru said looking around seeing the shattered glass all over the floor.

He ran to their door to their room. The door was locked. "Kyo! Kyo! open the door! Its me! Its Haru! Please ju-" the door opened to see Kyo wrapped in Haru's blanket in all of Haru's clothes. He looked awful.

"I trusted you." Kyo cried "I never stopped I was just scared" Crying even louder "Please don't stop loving me I don't want you to stop please don't leave me" Kyo cried putting his face in his hands.

Haru grabbed Kyo and hugged him so tight he thought he would break his back. "I wont, I never ever did. I never will." He said so relieved Kyo loved him.

"But you took off the necklace" Kyo said crying into Haru's shirt grbing onto it like he was gonn aleave again.

"just... No... That's just a necklace..." Haru said trying to figure out what to say.

"You said you wouldn't ever break my heart... You're a liar... I don't wanna ever trust you again" Kyo cried harder and harder with each word.

"Kyo no, I just, no" He didn't know what to say.

"You said you would never break my trust" Kyo whispered.

Haru hugged him so tight. "Kyo the necklace is a chain. Its a chain with a shell on it. A shell that matches yours. That doesn't prove our love. I wanna be with you forever. I don't want a necklace that has to say that. I want people to look at us and be able to see it. I cannot see a world without you in it Kyo. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Haru said starting to cry too. He cried quietly though, not wanting Kyo to hear it. He needed to stay strong for him.

Kyo looked up at him. "Y-Your crying" he asked.

Haru wiped away his own tears "Nah its not importa-"

You've never ever cried for me or in front of me" Kyo interrupted.

"I guess that's what you do when you love someone" Haru sniffled.

Kyo looked up at Haru, he pulled his hand in between them and opened it revealing the broken necklace. The shell was broken in half. Haru breathed out a heaving sigh and backed away from Kyo. He went to their bedroom for a couple minutes and came back out with Kyo's bracelet which had been neglected on the bed. Haru put it on Kyo who looked at it. His shell was gone. Kyo looked at Haru confused.

"I was gonna ask you on Friday when I graduated" Haru said getting down on one knee, "But if it will show you just how important you are to me then now is the time" Kyo's eyes widened "W-what?"

"Kyo Sohma, will you marry me" Haru asked

"Fuck the stupid shells hell yea I wanna marry you" Kyo said throwing his bracelet and the shells to the floor and Kissing Haru.

And so they got married. Kyo still got over protective when Haru was around girls, but Haru would always reassure him with a kiss on the cheek or a hug from behind. Kyo knew Haru would never leave now.

Because Kyo trusts Haru


End file.
